


whipped cream

by pastelxzavva



Series: BBS Drabbles [3]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, That Four Gays™ - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, So much fluff im, Whipped Cream, bryce and ohm live together, buddy and Ellie don't fight, its short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/pastelxzavva
Summary: On a cold and dreary morning after a night of his friend having nightmares, Bryce decides to brighten Ohm's morning. --AKA the one shot of fluff where Ohm is relaxing and drinking coffee, goes to get dressed into clothes, and comes back downstairs to find whipped cream in him mug. (Courtesy of Bryce)





	

Ohm usually hated mornings, but a certain blonde seemingly always knew how to make them better. As of this morning, Ohm sat on a reclining chair, Buddy out in the yard. Ellie – Bryce’s cat – has elected to curl up on his lap. Ohm rose his cup of coffee to his lips and a took a sip, enjoying the warmth that spread through him. It was strangely chilly today, the fog outside adding to the comforting silence.

Ohm set his mug down, lifted Ellie up and set her next to him, before grabbing his mug and walking to the kitchen. He left his still-hot mug on the counter while he went to change. He glanced at Bryce’s bedroom door, wondering if he should see if the blonde was awake, but he decided against it.

-

Bryce slid into the kitchen, having watched Ohm walk away. Grinning childishly, he grabbed whipped cream from the fridge and applied some to the steaming liquid in Ohm’s mug before putting the canister away and bolting into his room, gazing out the window. It looked rather cold, so he changed out of his pastel purple pajamas and into medium grey sweats, a white tee, and a worn purple hoodie. The hoodie, though big on him, had been worn an awful lot, making the once rich royal purple fade to a light purple in some places.

A soft scratching at his door told him Ellie wanted in, so he opened his door enough for her to squeeze through. He sat on his bed and patted his thigh. “C'mere Ell, come here sweetheart.” He crooned in a soft voice. Ellie sprang up next to him and curled up on his lap, purring as she rubbed her cheek on the hoodie.

-

Ohm returned downstairs in black yoga pants and his classic silver hoodie on, just to find Ellie’s tail entering Bryce’s room, and his coffee topped with whipped cream. He couldn’t help but smile and shake his head. Today was going to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> To make up for the angsty af one shot I made before. Enjoy!


End file.
